List of Pig Goat Banana Cricket episodes
Pig Goat Banana Cricket is a children's animated television series. The has 2 and 40 episodes. 1 |director = Nick Cross, Ben Jones, Gabe Swarr, José Alejandro García Muñoz |writer = David Sacks, Johnny Ryan |synopsis = Pig makes an unusual friend; Goat has a new song she wants to share; Banana may lose his job; Cricket's beauty product jeopardizes the whole world. |greek_title = (TBA) |greek_airdate = |german_title = Das vierfache High Five! |german_translation = The quadruple high five! |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} |director = Luke Brookshier, Ben Jones |writer = Doug Lieblich |synopsis = A big problem involving fudge arises, so Goat uses her ark to save others, while Banana is abducted by pirates, and Cricket is trapped inside a fudge bubble, with pig to his rescue, in the series premiere of this animated show about the adventures of four very different pals who are also roommates. |greek_title = (TBA) |greek_airdate = |german_title = Die Karamell-Apokalypse |german_translation = The caramel apocalypse |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} |director = Carl Faruolo, Ben Jones |writer = Doug Lieblich, Merriwether Williams |synopsis = Pig searches the sewers for Filthy the Foot. Banana is forced to shop for Chalawunga gifts. Goat is determined to sing her song in The Chalawunga Parade and Cricket creates Mecha Foot for Pig. |greek_title = Καλή Τσαλαγουάνα! |greek_translation = Happy Chalawunga! |greek_airdate = |german_title = Happy Chalawunga! |german_airdate = (Nicktoons) }} |director = Joe Horne, Ben Jones |writer = Doug Lieblich, Merriwether Williams, David Sacks, Johnny Ryan |synopsis = Pig cleans the toilet and is sucked into another world; Goat struggles to fix a hole in the roof; Banana is lazy; Cricket creates a powerful vacuum. |greek_title = Τα Χρονικά της Γλυκοχαράς |greek_translation = The Chronicles of Sweetheart |greek_airdate = |german_title = Die Chroniken von Süßnandia |german_translation = The Chronicles of Sweetnandia |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} |director = Joe Horne, Ben Jones |writer = Doug Lieblich, Johnny Ryan, David Sacks, Merriwether Williams |synopsis = Pig, Goat, Banana and Cricket each have their own adventures to replace their busted TV. Pig gets a job at Sky Burger, Goat enters a talent show, and Banana concocts a fragrance while Cricket invents a total immersion television show. |greek_title = Το Γάντι της Ταπείνωσης |greek_translation = The Glove of Humiliation |greek_airdate = |german_title = Die große Demütigung |german_translation = The great Humiliation |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} |director = Carl Faruolo, José Alejandro García Muñoz, Ben Jones |writer = David Sacks, Johnny Ryan, Merriwether Williams, Doug Lieblich |synopsis = The gang gets new neighbors; Banana vows to prank the neighbors; Goat becomes infected and turns into a Hamshank; Pig falls in love; Cricket searches for a cure for Goat. |greek_title = Οι Γείτονες της Φάρσας |greek_translation = The Neighbors of Pranks |greek_airdate = |german_title = Der Streichekrieg |german_translation = The Prank War |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} |director = Luke Brookshier, Carl Faruolo, Ben Jones |writer = Doug Lieblich, Johnny Ryan, David Sacks, Merriwether Williams |synopsis = Goat is saved by a masked hero and believes he's her one true love; Pig becomes a musical chairs champion; Banana is mistaken for a popular toy. |greek_title = Το Δόντι της Αληθινής Αγάπης |greek_translation = The Tooth of True Love |greek_airdate = |german_title = Der Zahn der wahren Liebe |german_translation = The Tooth of True Love |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} |director = Luke Brookshier, Ken Bruce, Carl Faruolo, Ben Jones |writer = Doug Lieblich, Johnny Ryan, David Sacks, Merriwether Williams |synopsis = The pals acquire superpowers from a space meatball, and Goat and Pig try to do good deeds while Banana is enticed to go to the dark side. |greek_title = Υπερδιαστημικός Κεφτές |greek_translation = Hyperspace Meatball |greek_airdate = |german_title = Der Weltraum-Fleischklops |german_translation = The Space Meatball |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} |director = Joe Horne, Carl Faruolo |writer = Johnny Ryan, David Sacks, Justin Charlebois, Doug Lieblich, Merriwether Williams |synopsis = Pig becomes an outlaw as he distributes illegal pickles; Cricket reunites with an old experiment; Banana sues Ranger Rhino to get his video games back; Goat's concert is ruined when her younger sister arrives. |greek_title = Ντι-Τζέι Γουίλμπαροου Μάτσο Νάτσος |greek_airdate = |german_title = Für eine Handvoll Nachos |german_translation = For a Handful of Nachos |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} |director = Carl Faruolo, Kim Roberson |writer = David Sacks, Johnny Ryan, Merriwether Williams |synopsis = Pig wants to help a whale with his blowhole; Goat is accused of stealing from a museum; Cricket helps a team of bacteria cheerleaders; Banana plots to get his old boss back. |greek_title = TBA |greek_airdate = |german_title = Das große Schrumpfen |german_translation = The Big Shrink |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} |director = Carl Faruolo |writer = Johnny Ryan, Doug Lieblich, Merriwether Williams, Dave Cooper |synopsis = Pig gets an undercover mission at the Picklemart; Banana buys a new friend; Goat must rush to make an audition for her new movie; Cricket has to protect his secret toy collection. |greek_title = TBA |greek_airdate = |german_title = Miss Kitschi Miau Miau |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} |director = Ian Graham, Carl Faruolo |writer = Johnny Ryan, Merriwether Williams, Doug Lieblich |synopsis = Pig finds a police kit in a cereal box; Goat enters a cockroach into a beauty pageant; Banana gets trapped in a factory; Cricket must return to kindergarten to get a diploma. |greek_title = Η Πιο Όμορφη Κατσαρίδα στον Κόσμο |greek_airdate = |german_title = Die schönste Kakerlake der Welt |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} |director = Kim Roberson, Carl Faruolo, José Alejandro García Muñoz |writer = David Sacks, Johnny Ryan, Merriwether Williams, Doug Lieblich |synopsis = Pig's parents come to town for a visit; Goat becomes a subject for her own reality show; Banana scares his junior ranger using a legendary monster; Cricket uses science to become more appealing. |greek_title = Πάρτι Εσωρούχων |greek_translation = Underwear Party |greek_airdate = |german_title = Die Unterhosen-Party |german_translation = The Underpants Party |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} |director = Luke Brookshier |writer = Doug Lieblich, Johnny Ryan, David Sacks, Merriwether Williams |synopsis = Pig takes care of the house while his roommates are away; Goat joins a band of country bears: Banana builds his own theme park; Cricket needs to hire a new lab assistant. |greek_title = Μπανανούπολη |greek_translation = Bananatown |greek_airdate = |german_title = Willkommen im Bananenland |german_translation = Welcome to Bananaland |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} |director = Ian Graham |writer = Justin Charlebois, David Sacks, Merriwether Williams, Johnny Ryan, Doug Lieblich |synopsis = Banana makes Pig his substitute scoutmaster for the day; Banana joins a herd of zombies; Goat hopes to be "Customer of the Day" at the smoothie shop; Cricket prepares the best cookie in the world in his lab. |greek_title = TBA |greek_airdate = |german_title = Die Zombie-Kumpels |german_translation = The Zombie Buddies |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} |director = Kim Roberson |writer = Justin Charlebois, David Sacks, Merriwether Williams, Johnny Ryan, Doug Lieblich |synopsis = A mall gets built around The Treehouse; Banana hopes to make money for a toy gun; Goat operates a wizarding kiosk; Cricket is stuck managing a Jorts store; Pig goes to the movies. |greek_title = Τα λέμε στο Εμπορικό Κέντρο |greek_translation = See Ya on the Mall |greek_airdate = |german_title = Der Shopping-Wahnsinn |german_translation = The Shopping Madness |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} |director = Luke Brookshier, Kim Roberson |writer = Justin Charlebois, Doug Lieblich, Johnny Ryan, David Sacks, Merriwether Williams |synopsis = Pig makes a wish for his birthday; Banana recruits The Shragger as his bodyguard; Goat builds a sculpture for Pig's birthday; Cricket flees to Mars for a more organized society. |greek_title = Μπαναναρχία |greek_translation = Bananarchy |greek_airdate = |german_title = Die totale Bananarchie |german_translation = The Total Bananarchy |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} |director = Ian Graham |writer = Justin Charlebois |synopsis = Pig wreaks havoc at his elderly neighbor's house; Goat accidentally sends a bad e-mail to the president; Banana performs in a talent show; Cricket wants to impress Dr. Eggplant Face. |greek_title = Ο Θυμωμένος Γερο-Ρέισιν |greek_translation = The Angry Old-Raisin |greek_airdate = |german_title = Die mürrische alte Rosine |german_translation = The Angry Old-Raisin |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} |director = Cosmo Segurson, José Alejandro García Muñoz |writer = Justin Charlebois, Doug Lieblich, Johnny Ryan, David Sacks, Merriwether Williams |synopsis = Pig wants to be a famous belt in an action movie; Goat is discovered by a movie director; Banana has to replace his hero on a hit television show; Cricket thinks he can make a movie all by himself. |greek_title = Πάπια Αγελάδα Αβοκάντο Μάντις |greek_airdate = |german_title = Kuh, Ente, Avocado, Heuschrecke |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} |director = Kim Roberson |writer = David Sacks, Johnny Ryan, Justin Charlebois, Doug Lieblich, Merriwether Williams |synopsis = Pig is unable to find anyone to have a slumber party with him; Goat joins the armed forces; Banana takes up news casting; Cricket has to stop picking his nose. |greek_title = Πιτζάμα Πάρτι |greek_translation = Slumber Party |greek_airdate = |german_title = Kuh, Ente, Avocado, Heuschrecke |german_translation = The Crazy Slumber Party |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} |director = Ian Graham |writer = Justin Charlebois, Doug Lieblich, Johnny Ryan, David Sacks, Merriwether Williams |synopsis = Each member of the gang tells their version of how they all became roommates, with the stories ranging from a high school rebel comedy to a space adventure to an old fairy tale. |greek_title = Η αρχή της συγκατοίκησης |greek_translation = The Beggining of the Cohabitation |greek_airdate = |german_title = Wie alles begann |german_translation = How it all started |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} |director = Cosmo Segurson |writer = Doug Lieblich, Justin Charlebois, Merriwether Williams |synopsis = Pig competes to become the next Picklemart mascot; Banana asks the sun to go away so he can sleep; Cricket visits each of his friends' dreams to ask them for a gift; Goat meets the world's biggest dog at the circus, and he steals her horn. |greek_title = Μόμπι Γαβ |greek_airdate = |german_title = Moby Wuff |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} |director = Kim Roberson |writer = Merriwether Williams, Justin Charlebois, Doug Lieblich, David Sacks |synopsis = Prince Mermeow moves into the treehouse and tries to get each of the gang member's bedrooms. He banishes Pig to the North Pole, forces Banana to go spend a night in the woods, makes Cricket go to a public pool, and tricks Goat into making her room better for him. |greek_title = Ο Πρίγκιπας Γατόνας μετακομίζει |greek_translation = Prince Gatonas Moves In |greek_airdate = |german_title = Der neue Mitbewohner |german_translation = The new roommate |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} |director = Ian Graham |writer = Justin Charlebois, Doug Lieblich, David Sacks, Merriwether Williams, Johnny Ryan |synopsis = Banana searches for gold with his friends; Pig uses dancing shoes on a dancing date; Goat struggles to cross a busy street; Cricket loses his butt after turning it into gold. |greek_title = Ο Πυρετός του Χρυσού |greek_translation = Gold Fever |greek_airdate = |german_title = Der große Goldrausch |german_translation = The big gold rush |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} |director = Cosmo Segurson |writer = Justin Charlebois, Doug Lieblich, Merriwether Williams |synopsis = Pig needs to find a place where his shopping cart family is accepted; Cricket needs to go to the bathroom in a clean environment; Goat loses her thermos to mud munchkins; Banana makes real life imitate video games. |greek_title = Τα Λασπο-Μάντσικινς τρελάθηκαν |greek_translation = The Mud Munchkins got Crazy |greek_airdate = |german_title = Angriff der Schlammzwerge |german_translation = Attack of the Mud Dwarves |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} |director = Kim Roberson |writer = Justin Charlebois, Doug Lieblich, Merriwether Williams |synopsis = Pig and Angry Old Raisin try to get back the TV remote; Goat has to cross a road toll; Banana befriends a train full of hobos; Cricket takes his new robot out to dinner before using her to obtain the remote. |greek_title = Ο Βασιλιάς της Τηλεόρασης |greek_airdate = |german_title = Der Fernsehkönig |german_translation = The TV King |german_airdate = (Nicktoons), and (Nickelodeon) }} Category:Pig Goat Banana Cricket